


A Perfect Dream

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after episode I, Obi-Wan reunite and spend a week together, but after it’s finished, a secret threatens to tear them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

“No, we can’t,” Sabé cried, pulling away from Obi-Wan’s chest.

They had been spending a week together on Naboo, enjoying each other’s company. It had been about three years since they’d seen each other, three years since the Trade Federation crisis. Every night, Sabé dreamed about seeing her Jedi Knight again and now, he was there, she was scared.

Everything had been so perfect in her dream. Almost too perfect, which was why it scared her so much. Obi-Wan grabbed her arm as she started to stalk away.

“Sabé please, talk to me. What’s happened? Why are you pushing me away?”

She sobbed, “We just can’t. I’m sorry Obi-Wan, I love you dearly but we can’t be together. I’m sorry,”

“But why?” he asked, “Why, after one perfect week, do you decide to end this?”

“Because nothing this good, this beautiful can last forever,” she said and kissed his cheek, “Goodbye, my love.” Sabé whispered and ran from his arms.

Obi-Wan stood there dumbfounded for the longest time until his legs finally started to move and he walked around the palace. He didn’t understand why Sabé would leave so suddenly..they hadn’t even started a relationship. It didn’t make sense. He’d always known Sabé to be rational and confident, never making decisions on a whim. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

His legs moved faster and he darted to the palace, running through the halls until reaching Sabé’s room and pounded on her door. He needed an answer why, he deserved that much. As he pounded her door, he heard crying from within and walked inside. Sabé was lying on the bed, sobbing into the dark purple blanket and pillow, staring at the holo image of her lover.

“Believe me Obi-Wan, I didn’t want to leave you but you couldn’t find out either. I’m sorry, my love,” she choked between tears.

Absent mindedly, Obi-Wan broke into the conversation, “Couldn’t tell me what? Why did you leave me?” Sabé turned and frowned when she saw Obi-Wan there and put the holo image away in a drawer and sat up.

“What are you doing here, Ben?”

“Why did you leave me?”

Sabé huffed and looked again at the holo image, “Because I had too..The secret, you couldn’t know about it.”

“What secret?” Obi-Wan pressed, sitting down on the bed and taking hold of her hands, rubbing them. “Sabé, whatever it is, you can tell me and whatever it is, we’ll work through it. I won’t abandon you,”

“You swear it? No matter what happens?” she asked.

Obi-Wan smiled and kissed her forehead, “I swear it. Now, what is this secret?”

Sabé sobbed again as she brushed her forehead against his and whispered, “I’m pregnant Obi-Wan with your child, our child...I know you have a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment you wouldn’t dare break, so I had no other choice. I had to stop things before we were both hurt.”

“The Order doesn’t matter. If I have to fight the Jedi Council, I will, but I will abandon you or our family. I swear it, Sabé,” he said and touched her cheek with his palm, “I love you, Sabé Maberrie. I will always love you and I’ll never leave you.”

The End


End file.
